scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Weird Winds of Winona
The Weird Winds of Winona is the sixth episode of the second season of The New Scooby-Doo Movies, and the twenty-second episode in the overall series. Premise When they spend the night in the city of Winona with Speed Buggy and his gang, the kids try to determine where the haunting winds are coming from. Synopsis Insert details here. Guest stars * Cast of Speed Buggy Cast and characters Villains * Windmakers/P.J. Peabody and his three henchmen Suspects Culprits Locations * Winona ** Hotel ** City Hall ** Church ** Clem Duncan's farm ** Bank ** Hall of Records ** Caves Notes/trivia * This (crossover) episode marked the only time that Mark, a Native American character, was shown in a darker skin color. * Speed Buggy would go on to appear in other Scooby-Doo series and specials such as the Johnny Bravo crossover Bravo Dooby-Doo and an episode of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated titled Mystery Solvers Club State Finals where he appeared in Scooby's dream alongside other Hanna-Barbera mystery team mascots such as Jabberjaw, Captain Caveman, and Mudsy from The Funky Phantom. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Fred, Debbie, Mark, and Tinker went to the Hall of Records to help find Shaggy and Scooby, Daphne and Velma were seen in the Mystery Machine, but Debbie left them at the Hall of Records. * When the sheriff took the plans of the bank presidents to change Winona, the back was blank. But in the next scene, it has words on it. * At times, the sizes of the different characters are out of proportion with moments where Speed Buggy looks smaller or larger than the other characters. Speed Buggy appears smaller when he is required to be appear in an indoor setting but larger in an outdoor setting. Also, there are only two seats on the car but it can fit up to four-five people. * In one scene, Speedy Buggy's eyes were black instead of blue. * In many of the scenes throughout this entire episode, if one looks very closely, Daphne's mouth moves, yet Velma is talking. * There were four Windmakers, P.J. and his three henchmen, but when they show P.J. unmasked at the end right before he tries to flee, there are four Windmakers behind him with their masks still on, all tied up, instead of three. There were four Windmakers total, not five. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * While the town was partly abandoned, it seems odd that the town's council or government left the Hall of Records wide open for anyone to enter at their leisure considering very important documents are supposedly kept there. * In one of the cave scenes where Speed Buggy and Shag and Scoob are standing on either side of the cave wall about to turn the corner and bump into each other, there is a production number/signature that reads 426 in the bottom right hand corner of the screen. In other languages Home media * The Best of The New Scooby-Doo Movies DVD set released March 22, 2005. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery in Motion DVD released June 11, 2012. Quotes Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 2 episodes